bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamin, Britannia
Britannia Hamin was a Betazoid female who was adopted and raised by the Hamin family after being found wandering the undercity streets of Coruscant with a companion droid named Muffit, at the age of three. In addition to being a telepath, Bri was also a Force-sensitive individual. Bri worked as the co-pilot for the light freighter, the Charmed Life, for a while before striking out on her own with her own crew. History Born in 16 BBY, Britannia was practically born into the budding rebellion of the galaxy. Bri was eventually abandoned in the lower levels of Coruscant following the capture of her parents by a squad of Imperial agents, one of those being Private Orven Palter. At the three years old, the toddler was accompanied by her companion droid, Muffit. Somehow, Bri was found the Hamin family and adopted, rescuing her from the slums of the undercity. Bri settled into the normal life of a child growing up in a loving household on Coruscant. Her new family found that she was a telepath and tried desperately to keep it a secret. Hunted Around her fourteenth birthday, Bri experienced an episode where her telepathy went out of control and she inadvertently exposed her natural abilities. Agents of the Empire were alerted and Bri was forced to go on the run. Returning to the undercity, Bri hid from the Imperials as best as she could. The Jedi Hunters, Savacce and Raykke, were dispatched after her. They eventually tracked her into an area of Coruscant known as the Southern Underground. Fleeing, Bri ran into a trio also fleeing the Imperials, Graydon Strykia, Corana and Brienna Kord. Corana agreed to cover their escape and Graydon was able to lead Bri and Brienna to safety. Once safely away from Coruscant, Bri was introduced to Marcus Morgan, captain of the Lady Jasmyne. While Graydon was in mourning over the loss of Corana, Marcus asked Bri to stay on and help him out for a while. Bri agreed and the trio set off to meet Captain Venn Kord and reunite Brienna with him. Arriving on Bogg V, the trio accomplished their goal. Bri was also present when Marcus reunited with his son and daughter, Wyatt and CJ. Also present at the meeting were Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate, Chewbacca. Appearance & Personality Bri had long dark brown hair and dark eyes. She would play stupid, but was far from it. Although Bri was rough around the edges from a social aspect, she was witty and loyal to those she cared about. RPG D6 Stats Type: Kid/Smuggler DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D, Dodge 4D+1, Melee Combat, Missile Weapons, Pick Pocket, Vehicle Blasters KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species, Languages, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 4D, Survival 4D, Value 4D MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 4D, Beast Riding, Ground Vehicle Operation, Repulsorlift Operation, Space Transport 4D, Starship gunnery 3D+1, Starship Shields PERCEPTION 5D Bargain, Con, Gambling, Hide, Search 6D+1, Sneak 6D+1, Telepathy 7D+1 STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D, Clinbing/Jumping, Stamina 3D, Swimming TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming Repair, Droid Programming, Droid Repair 2D+1, First Aid, Repulsorlift Repair, Security 3D, Space Transports Repair 3D Special Skills: Perception Skills: Telepathy: Time to use: one round to several minutes. Betazoids possess a natural telepathic aptitude. Special Abilities: Telepathy: This ability is a free-action used between two Betazoids or a Very Easy difficulty with another willing telepathic species when communicating telepathically, sending thoughts in the form of words and images between them. They may pick up emotions and surface thoughts of other species or unwilling telepathic species by making a telepathy roll, opposed to the target's willpower or Perception rolls. Force Skills: Control 2D. Force Powers: Control: Concentration. Story Factors: Honesty: Their empathic/telepathic ability leads to a natural trait of complete honesty. Pacifists: Betazoids tend to be pacifistic, urging conversation and understanding over conflict. The Phase: During mid-life, Betazoid women experience a condition known as "the Phase," which quadruples their sex drives. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, ID card, Street clothes, Blaster pack, Glowrod, Sporting blaster (3D+2, 3-10/25/50, ammo:50), Vibro-shiv (STR+1D, easy). Category:Characters Category:Player Characters